


Coffee Break

by eloquated



Category: Hannibal (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Basically just the fluff!, F/F, Femslash February, University, hannilock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquated/pseuds/eloquated
Summary: In which Alana is stuck late at the hospital, and Molly comes bearing coffee and welcome distraction.(Written for the 2019 February Femslash)





	Coffee Break

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2019 February Femslash!
> 
> I've been wanting to write some kind of Hannibal/Sherlock crossover for ages, and this seemed like the perfect excuse! 
> 
> Besides, Molly and Alana? How could I pass up the chance!?

“ ‘Lana?  Alana?” Molly’s voice echoed thinly through the crack in the office door as she tried to bump it open with her shoulder.  Even after six months, and the clear promise from Alana’s mentor that had he no trouble with her visiting (he’d seemed decidedly amused at having to offer the invitation in the first place), Molly still felt a little strange stopping by his office unannounced.

Even when Dr. Lecter was long since finished for the day, and Alana had texted her that she’d be running late!  

It wasn’t that he was a cruel or unreasonable taskmaster-- quite the opposite.  The doctor was erudite and eloquent, and always very gracious. But Molly found him deeply intimidating.  which Alana found endlessly funny, since Molly had been working with the much feared Dr. Quinton!

Finally freeing the door, and miraculously not spilling either of the paper cups in her hands, Molly paused in the doorframe.  Alana had clearly not heard her, not over the pair of headphones she was wearing, and the thin strains of Ace of Base escaping around the edges.  She was sitting on the floor of the office, surrounded by an impossible collection of notes, most of them fanned out neatly, or stacked in haphazard piles.  Each one was marked with a hastily scrawled, neon sticky note. 

It looked a little like Molly’s notes for her thesis, just… Bigger.  And much, much more spread out.

The sunlight was just fading through the tall picture window, weak and wintery, and it caught on the warm tones of Alana’s dark hair, gilding the stray strands that escaped around her face.  It made Molly’s finger itch to touch, and with a softening smile, she set down the cups on the low table by the door.

It was a lovely office, ornate and polished bright-- each piece as carefully chosen as a museum exhibit.  But none of it held a candle to the woman in the center, rumpled and singing along to her walkman, shoes cast aside and jacket draped over the arm of the mostly aesthetic patient couch.

“I think Dr. Lecter sees you more than I do.”  Molly teased, and plucked the headphones off Alana’s ears playfully, making her girlfriend jump in startled surprise.

“Molly!  God! When you said it was a quiet day in the morgue, I didn’t think that meant you’d be looking for more bodies to add to it!”  Alana’s voice pitched, quick and sharp and breathless, but her sudden smile took the sting out of the words. With the rustle of pages, and the quiet thump of her discman sliding off her lap, Alana untangled herself from the floor and threw her arms around Molly’s neck.

This, Molly thought with a dopey smile, was worth any chance of running into Alana’s intimidating mentor!

“I’m not  _ that _ sort of strange!”  Molly giggled, breathing in the faded scent of Alana’s shampoo when she nuzzled her cheek into the side of her neck.  Alana was just that bit taller, even without her heels; just perfect for Molly to thread her arms around her trim waist, and rest her head on Alana’s shoulder.  “The bodies can stay in the morgue, I rather prefer you alive!”

The perfect height to brush a kiss under her ear, and to almost (but on quite!) get bopped on the nose by one of Alana’s dangling earrings.  

“Are you sure?  Why else would you be hanging around the hospital this late?  Your shift ended at--” Alana stopped, her cheek resting against her girlfriend’s temple.  She sniffed, and her eyes traveled over to the doorway; gaze lingering on the two cups, steam escaping through the small holes in the lids.  “You brought me coffee?”

“Umm-hmm…  And tea for me.”  

She felt the way Molly’s arms tightened just a little, and her heart stuttered for a moment.  Falling for a woman on a student visa had never been part of her plans, but  _ God _ … Molly fit so perfectly in her arms, and waking up with her breath tickling the side of her neck?  It had become Alana’s saving grace during a year that was generously defined as ‘hectic’. “You really didn’t have to--”

Working under Hannibal Lecter was every student’s dream, and nightmare-- it had been the goal, and while she didn’t regret a moment of it?  Well… 

A few extra hours a week with Molly wouldn’t have gone amiss.

“I hear that’s what people do when their girlfriend calls to say she’s stuck working late, isn’t it?”

“I think it’s more traditional to accuse me of having an affair.”

“And leave your things strewn all over the lawn?”  Molly giggled again, and Alana half melted when she reached up to knead her deft fingers across her shoulders.  Sitting on the floor had been comfortable, and _ practical _ , three hours ago.  But at some point, the persistent knot had twisted up between her shoulders again.  Closing her eyes, Alana swallowed a moan and rolled her shoulders to coax Molly’s fingers where she wanted them.  “Want to sit down? I’ll give you a proper rub while you drink your coffee?”

“God bless you, Molly Hooper.”  

It took a little careful picking around the piles of papers, but in short order, Alana was leaning against the back of the couch, her feet pulled up cross legged and the steaming French roast warming her fingers.  “Any word from the registrar’s office?” She asked, resisting the urge to turn and look at Molly. Alana wasn’t entirely sure she wanted to see the look on her face if the news wasn’t good.

“Not yet.  I.. I mean, that means they’re still considering my application for an extension.  And Dr. Quinton seemed hopeful? That I would be accepted. There’s not a lot of people working on a Pathology doctorate, so that might be in my favour.”  And it might not, the hitch in her voice betrayed. 

Even in America, it seemed, the Powers That Be looked strangely on a female pathologist.

Not for the first time, Alana washed down a bitter comment with a sip of coffee.  It would be so much easier if she were a man! They could marry, and Molly could stay, and…  She took another drink, and turned her head to press a coffee-warmed kiss to the webbing between Molly’s thumb and index finger.  

“If it doesn’t work, we’ll find another way.  I’ll be finished my residency next year, and I could could apply to a university in London.”

“Alana--”

“I love you.”  

Molly leaned over, her arms curled tight around Alana’s shoulders.  It was the way she always ended the argument; she loved her. 

“I love you, too… Do you want me to stay and help you with this?”  With her chin resting on Alana’s shoulder, Molly motioned to the piles of paperwork.  “And then we can go home? Together?”

They loved each other.

And they weren’t out of options yet.  

**Author's Note:**

> ❤️💛💚💙💜


End file.
